RaC: Nightmares Halloween Special
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: This night of Hallows Eve I give you a story that will hopefully twist your stomach and leve you chilled. If not, I still had fun writing it. Happy Halloween Everybody! Enjoy this short story, rated M just to be on the safe side.


_**Gather round children and adults all. For this Hallowed Eve I bring you a tale of suspense and horror, and it starts...**_

_**Like...**_

_**This...**_

* * *

The flaming wreckage told its own story, strewn about the dusty surface of the planet it was possible to see how the wreck happened. One would almost be able to see the fuel line rupture, ripping the tail of the fighter apart and sending it plowing nose first, leaving behind the giant cut of ripped dirt and rocks. The debris would fan out from the explosion and fall around the furrow in an almost cheery pattern, if one looked hard enough. It could also be seen, if you looked closely, that underneath one of the larger pieces of metal, there was a creature, pinned by a trapped leg, and by the large piece of metal through his chest, it would be hard, not to feel sorrow.

He came awake suddenly, gasping for air that would not come with the metal poking through his lung, the burning pain that met him instead almost drove him back into the inky darkness that was eating at his vision. Instead he gripped the long piece of metal in both his hands and attempted to wretch it free of his body, but the sharpened end had dug several feet into the hard ground below him and would not budge. He gasped at the renewed pain and his head fell back, darkness eating at his vision once again, slowly creeping up towards the end of his life.

"_Mommy..."_

The figure moaned, thoughts traveling unbidden through his fuzzy mind.

"_Tell us a story..."_

His mind rewound through the years to a time that was not happy, nor was it sad, it was a time to be scared, a time to chilled, and his mom knew just the story to tell him.

"_Very well then, I'll tell you one, its a great story, about Two brave Hunters and Explores of worlds, and one dark breast that they both sought. The Hunters were a brother and sister, twins much like you two..."_

_The twins looked at each other with excitement, this was a story about them, they knew it._

"_The sister, she was tall and beautiful, but she was not vain, with golden hair the flowed into a pony tail down to her hip, she was a brilliant scientist who loved the adventure that exploration gave her, she was always out to discover new things, new creatures, and sometimes, like this faithful trip, new evils. _

"_Always with her was her brother, just as tall as his sister, with a rugged handsomeness that made the females of any species to swoon around him. Where his sister was smart, this man was brave, fearless in all types of danger, and loyal to his sister only. His skills in exploration kept her safe on many a occasion._

"_This tale starts with the sister hearing rumors of a ferocious beast, tall as any man, with a cunning intelligence to match. He only appeared one a year, during a special night, on a unknown planet. The sister, intrigued with the though of hunting this beast to add its abilities to her journal, set out with her broth to find the planet that this beast called home. Through many late nights and limitless money spent, the sister found where the beast called his home, a planet hidden in a dark corner known as the Sector of Shadow. Lawlessness ran supreme in that area, for none dared to police it._

"_The thought of going to a lawless area excited the two, and they set out, their destination in mind. It didn't take them long to find the planet, a gnarled and corrupt planet of dark wood and dank swamps. Nobody dared to call the planet home, no one, except this beast._

"_The Twins set out to find the beast, combing the planet with only the most advanced technology at their disposal. But no matter what caves deep below the surface were found or hidden amongst the trees, never did they sight the beast. After two weeks the twins decided to give up. When the sister voice an objection, they had come to find this beast, and find them they would, even if it meant living on the cursed world for a full year to find it._

"_The Brother thought the idea was fraught with danger, but he relented, so the Twins set out setting up a home inside one of the larger trees, hollowing it out and making a home for themselves on the planet. Months passed, and outside the Sector of Shadow, people forgot about the two explorers who so foolishly went out looking for danger._

"_One night, a terrible storm blew across the planet, sweeping it into darkness for day upon night week upon week. The Twin were trapped inside their tree, not able to venture outside for fear of getting drowned in the storm or slammed into a tree by the wind. So it was much to their surprise when somebody knocked on their door._

"_Upon opening the door, they discovered a man, much like the twins, dressed in a suit and top hat and with a cane in his hand. In a polite voice he inquired if he could stay the night in their abode. The Brother treated the man with suspicion, for he looked as if he had just stepped off the nearest super cruiser, not like he had been trudging through a storm for the twenty minutes it would take one to climb to their tree._

"_Against his wishes the sister allowed the man entrance to their home, invited him in as if he was a long lost friend. The two of them chattered for a great many hours about topics that the Brother had little care for. The fire blazing merrily in the hearth behind them. As they talked and talked, the Brother began to get bored and he closed his eyes, letting sleep take him as he leaned against the wall._

"_His dreams were of a nightmarish sort, tentacles with spiked mouths flowing around him, eating up his body, chunk by brutal chunk. Never pausing in their slow but constant rate, something they did allowed him to live, even though he should have long died of the loss of blood. The crimson liquid covered the tentacles, what remained of his body, it was everywhere, swept around by their slithering movements, when one dove into his chest to eat his heart, he awoke with a gasp._

"_The Brother shook his head, clearing it of the horrible dream. He looked around the room. His Sister was still sitting there, talking to the gentleman, as the fire roared in the hearth behind them. The Brother blinked, he may not have followed their conversations exactly, but it sounded like his sister was repeating something they had already talked about. Paying closer attention, the brother listened, taking in ever detail, the gentlemen turned his face to him once, but for the life of him, the Brother couldn't even remember what he looked like. He was so busy with that fact that he almost missed when his sister started the conversation over again. He blinked again, a deep ache in his bones, he rubbed his eyes and blinked them a few more times, during one of the brief times he saw between his blinks his world changed._

"_There was no fire, no life to the place, his sister sat covered in tattered robes the attempted to cling to her shriveled form, meanwhile she kept talking away, even though her skull was almost pushing through her face, and all the while tubes ran out of her back and flowed into the floor of their house. big chunks of fluid moving through the tubes and going who knows where underneath the floor._

"_When he finished wiping his eyes and blinking he though he had imagined things, his sister was in front of him still talking to the gentlemen. The fire-_

"_There! He had almost missed it again, his sister started the conversation over again. Fighting the ache that dominated his bones, the brother stood up and put his hand on the shoulder of the gentlemen and almost stumbled forward when there was no resistance. The brother stared at the man, shocked, the Brother swiped his hand through the mans body, coming into a thick stalk somewhere where his spine would be. _

"_That was when his world melted. The Gentlemen faded from sight and the Brother found himself holding one of the gnashing tentacles from his nightmare, wiggling about in his hands and snapping at his flesh. He attempted to throw the thing against the wall, but shortly after it left his hand it went taunt and slapped into the floor with a think sound, before being drawn back into the ground around him._

"_The Brother turned his gaze to his Sister, only to confirm his fears of what he saw before. Her gaunt form was hunched over as the tentacles that had embedded themselves in her back slowly drained her life away. The Brother attempted to storm forward to save what was left of his sister, but he stopped when a sudden pain made itself known in his left leg._

"_He looked down and too his horror found one of the tentacles burying itself into the meat of his thigh. He grabbed it and yanked it, only to have one repeat the process on his right leg. When he reached for that one, the left one dug back in, taking a large bite of his flesh. He screamed in pain and felt another tentacle slam into his left arm, as he staggered from the pain he felt his mouth drop in horror as the grain of the floor of what he once thought was a tree, feel apart to reveal a swarming mass of tentacles. Each one was capped in a round bulb and snapping maw._

"_While he was shocked he heard a voice in his head, explaining that the very ground around him was alive, and his Sister was gone long before the Brother broke through the illusion. How the creature was grateful to have two such willing sacrifices to keep its hunger sated for such a long time, it usually needed to hunt this time of year, but now with the Sister already Drained and the Brother well on his way to being trapped, the creature would be sated for another year, slowly draining the life from his body until the husk would be lost deep into the core of the creature, the writhing mass of tentacles. The brother screamed as his Sisters crushed Husk was released and fell from sight lost underneath the shifting mass of the creature._

"_The voice whispered in his ear, that since he had broken through his illusion, that he would get to be aware of everything the whole time, while his sister had gladly talked herself into death, he would get to feel it, as each bit of his life, his very soul was sucked out of his being and into the living planet. The last thing the Brother saw was the tentacles crawling over his face, and then he was gone from sight, the only thing that could ever be heard was his screams of pain._

_When the story was finished the Twins sat close to each other, holding on to one another. Their mother ginned at them "Remember, that even at this very moment, you could be living a lie, you could be trapped on a living planet, slowly feeding it, until..."_

_It was at that point that the twins farther threw a fake tentacle over each of them and shouted boo. Both of the twins took off like a rocket for their rooms._

The man gasped once more as the pain brought him out of his memories, trapped as he was, he felt as if he was now doomed to live that story, dieing on some plant, and giving to its earth. With one deep last shudder, Sky Phyronix, breathed his last.

* * *

_**Well, I know that wasn't exactly scary, but I hoped to at least have slightly chilled you with it! Happy Halloween to you all! And be on the look out for an earth Bound update within the Week!**_

_**Spooky cheers,**_

_**-Emile**_


End file.
